Hero's peace
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: Storm shadow x reader You wanted to protect everyone, he knew it would be the death of you.


**A/N: this story goes flashback to present to flashback to present and so on. **

**A new style for me, but I think it's rather epic!**

**~Please Review. I'm thinking of doing a longer storm shadow x reader~ **

**i'm too lazy to proof read this to, but I think it's fine.**

~XxX~

_I just want to save this world._

A small snap sounds as the metal briefcase closes and locks, in it resting something which would ensure Cobra victory. One of their agents smiles to himself.

_To help people. The people who don't deserve to get hurt. The innocent._

Bodies walk past each other, parts of conversations fill the air. The sun shines through large glass windows, casting everybody in a soft glow. Another second ticks by, another minute passes by.

_To save them from pain and death._

The sun glints off of the sinning metal held firmly by a hand. People pay it no attention.

_I was dragged into this life by my own self. And yet, I don't want anybody else to live like I do._

With a silent cue the large hall is filled with people in soldier's uniforms. They run past people who begin to panic, they only have one goal in mind. And it somehow doesn't seem to be the people they are pushing aside. The people they want to save.

_I just want to get people out. Out of this pain._

You push the first person you see towards an exit, trying to get them to leave as quickly as they can. You ignore the sound of an explosion, simply pushing people out of the way.

_That's what I think the right thing is to do._

Shots sound out and someone falls, a bloody mark on their lower leg. You take them by their jacket, lift them, and pass them to another to help them get out.

_And I will risk everything to do it._

Finally the sounds of people shouting dies out, replaced by gunfire and the sound of glass breaking. You pulled out a gun then felt a heavy pressure added to the back of your head.

_I'm not trying to be a hero._

You turned around, wavering slightly from the hit. Your gun already off of safety, you shot. Blood splattered onto you hand from the close proximity. You're already moved on to the next one as the body hits the ground.

_But I want to save everyone I can. Is that selfish?_

You drowned out the noise, scanning the chaos for only one thing. The moment you catch sight of the briefcase you push off the ground. It seems as though you simply can't get to it fast enough.

_"Join us. Become a GI Joe then. We'll save people together." You glanced at the man in the American uniform, seeing only goodwill in his words._

Your eyes caught black beside you, and you watched Snake Eyes dart ahead of you. You run faster.

_You shook your head, your stance already shown. "Not just America though."_

You pulled out a knife and slammed it down on Jinx's katana. You quickly managed to kick her down, knife poised over her throat.

_I wan't to save everybody. Don't you understand? Civilians in the countries of your enemies do not deserve to die. Nobody does._

You ignored Jinx as she laid on the floor, trying to now fend off a Cobra attacker. You're trying to get the briefcase once more.

_But some must be sacrificed._

You stabbed the blade through's somebody's back as they came near the briefcase. Warm blood coated your fingertips as you pulled back on the blade. It was lodged too deep and caught between their ribs. You couldn't get it out. You soon lost a bullet to them, it buried deep in their brain.

_"Then join Cobra." The man grinned at you as he waited for your answer._

A soldier with the eagle and star emblem on their uniform races towards you once they see you. You point your gun at them while still running for the briefcase.

_I don't want to destroy this world._

A cobra trooper does the same thing from behind you. The GI Joe soldier kills him. You return the favour by losing another bullet to human flesh.

_I want to save everyone. And to do that, I must be against everyone._

The briefcase was close by and you fell to your knees harshly. Your hands became scraped against the shattered glass on the ground. You turn around and shoot whoever pushed you down, not bothering to even look what side they're on.

_I just want to help everyone. Why doesn't anybody believe that?_

You reached out and tried to grabbed the handle of the briefcase. Someone kicks it out of the way, and you kill them again. Their blood coats your clothes as they fall partially on you. You quickly push them away.

_"Then you must kill everyone." You looked up at the eyes of the one person who has always given you advice._

A mag is soon empty of bullets and you shove another one in. You haven't missed a single shot yet.

_I know._

Across the room Storm Shadow notices you and the briefcase you are heading towards. In a clean swipe his enemy falls and he runs towards you. Each time he passes someone, they fall, a long gash in their body.

_But maybe this world will be a better place when I finish._

Against a wall a young women curls up slightly. She clasps her hands together, tears falling down her eyes. She prays for safety like a mantra out loud and in her head. It's her last thoughts, flashes of red and black her last vision.

_"One person can't make a difference." You looked at the sword in your mentor's hands, then fell to your knees and bowed._

A dark green ball is thrown into the air and lands a few feet off to your right. You don't notice it. You can feel the heat blast you, a force added to your body which makes you fall from, trying to avoid the worst of it. You can feel that it has hurt you though. You know they'll be scars. Your only concern is that you longer have your gun.

_"But I will try. I will never give up." Your mentor motioned for you to rise and you did so. He then placed the sword in your hands, and you closed the hand around the hilt, pulling it from its sheathe. It came out with a faint metallic ring._

That sound can't be heard as someone shoots a gun near you. You grip the sword and stand up, already running for the briefcase once more. You hear a metallic ring and to see a white handled katana running up yours.

_"You will have no allies." You gripped the sword tightly as your mentor unsheathed their own._

The katana is headed away from your hand, and slides off your sword in a perfect arc. It makes someone fall to their knees. The wielder still runs by your side.

_"Only to have enemies." The words stain your mind as you train, your mentor nicking your neck as you lay on the ground._

You twirl the sword in your hand quickly, keeping it between you and Storm Shadow. The white-cloaked man darts his katana to your chest. You push it away, but by that time Storm Shadow's attention is on the briefcase a few steps away.

_Your mentor's blade is raised above your body, steady and firm. "I accept this life." The blade is dropped with a loud clatter, and you reach out to grab the hand offered to you._

You duck beneath the blade by falling down. You reach for the briefcase and Storm Shadow does the same, not letting you win so easily.

_"I go by the name Storm Shadow." You quickly spun around in the darkened room, seeing someone clad in white standing in it. You had no idea how he got there, but he was. You raised your sword instinctively, wondering if this was the first fight you'd go without your mentor._

You reach the metal and grip it tightly. You feel a gloved hand go over yours.

"_I work for Cobra. But I am not here on their business." The man placed a hand on your sword and forcefully lowered it. You followed the action, letting the tip touch the ground._

The hand around yours begins to apply pressure. It's not much, almost an affectionate hold.

"_I know what you do. What you're trying to attempt." The man stepped even closer, a small blade clasped and hidden in his hand. He then opened it up and let it fall. "Let us talk without our weapons." The man began to take all his weapons off. You followed his acts once more._

Storm Shadow looks at you, eyes no longer holding any hostility. The glance is held much too long, and bullets almost hit you. Storm Shadow suddenly has his katana out and it pressed against your back. It protects your body from a bullet.

_The man pulled off his clothing and light armour which covered his upper body. You had taken out all of your own weapons, dropping the various guns and knives on the ground. "I've been watching you for awhile. Your skills are impressive." He sounded truthful and you glanced him over. He noticed._

Storm Shadow begins to pull the briefcase towards him, leaving a bloody trail on the ground as his arm moves. You still don't let go, and he doesn't move your hand away by any force yet.

_He peeled his mask off, letting that also drop to the ground. "Is your training done yet?" You shook your head and he stepped closer. "When it is, we must meet. I wish to fight you. As a test of strength."_

Storm Shadow quickly got onto his feet, crouched down and taking his katana closer to your bare wrist. He feels something at his neck and looks down to see your sword. A worthy opponent. But today, he works for Cobra. He quickly stands up, swinging a foot on your hand to lower the blade.

_"I have never seen you fight before. I've never heard of you." The man picked up his sword and made a stance facing a wall in the room. "Then I will show you what I can do." You watched him carefully, taking every small movement in. He was truly an expert._

You managed to twist your body slightly, swinging your foot towards the back of his knee. He uses his leg which was already risen to block it, releasing your hand. By the time he notices you have your sword pressed against his heart. His katana is poised to pierce you through a lung.

_"You're still a student." You felt him kick your foot lightly into place, making you take another stand. His hands had been on your shoulders and ran down your arms, feeling your stance which was hidden by your clothes. You could feel his breath on the top of your head as he made you hold his own blade. He then slowly made you swing it. You could feel each small flex of his muscles through your clothes as he made you go through kata._

Neither of you move for a few quick seconds. You could feel blood leak down your chest from his katana, and you were ready to slam your own blade through his chest.

_"Why are you helping me?" The man didn't answer you, only criticizing each mistake you made. Sweat dripped down your body and he put both hands on your shoulders. He rubbed them slightly, curling them at the collar of your gi. He peeled it off then pressed his now bare hands against your back. You relaxed in his grip as he soon pulled his katana away._

Another explosion lands near you two and Storm Shadow reaches out and grabs your shoulder. It makes the situation worse, both of you hitting the ground a good distance away. His katana was a half inch from your lungs. Your own blade had been quickly averted from his heart. A deep gash ran from it all the way to his shoulder. Blood stains both of your clothing and you weakly manage to get to your knees.

_He had sheathed his katana then cast it once more to the ground. "You have a long way to go. You're nothing but a child." You whimpered briefly as his hands slipped downwards and undid the rest of your clothes. You were hardly yet an adult, and Storm Shadow seemed to know this. "Don't worry, we all start young. You have progressed rather far for your age. If you would have taken sides, I could have trained you." His fingers ghosted up your bare legs and you sighed blissfully from the sensitive touch. It was a weakness._

You panted, the wound rather deep. You felt something plucked from your chest and you saw Storm Shadow hold the large, bloody piece of glass above the wound he just freed it from. His eyes had darkened quite a bit.

_You closed your eyes briefly as your back his your bed. You felt his hot breath fall on your neck and kept going downwards. Once it was the spot which would make your legs quiver, he dug his tongue in with the same force he'd stab an enemy with his katana._

Storm Shadow threw the shard of glass away, letting it crack against the ground somewhere in the distance.

_Morning light seeped through the curtains, and you opened your eyes to see Storm Shadow placing his weapons back in his clothing. He didn't move as he heard the metallic ring and felt the extra weight of his blades sliding back into place on his back. "Will you come back?"_

You saw the briefcase a few meters away and you instantly tried to get towards it. Storm Shadow got to his feet, and managed to pick it up before you.

_"The next time you see me, one of us will have to die." The white-clad Cobra agent looked down at you then ran a finger down your cheek, memorizing each contour of your face._

You stumbled briefly as you tried to pick up your blade. You then ran forward, giving it one last shot. Storm Shadow grabbed your wrists and held you firmly before him.

_His forefinger traced over you lower lip before he nipped it with his own lips. He then gave you a quick and soft kiss. When he pulled away from you, forehead resting on the top of your head, both of you had blades against the other. He easily managed to take yours from you, and he placed it carefully on the bed._

You felt something pierce through your chest and you choked on blood, feeling some bile rise up. You coughed it over Storm Shadow's uniform, before glancing backwards. Snake Eyes removed his blade and your body gave way. Storm Shadow caught you and held you steady, looking into your eyes.

_"I'm sorry." When you looked up from trying to reach the blade to respond to him, he was gone. There was nothing which hinted towards his presence left._

Storm Shadow let your body drop, head making a thud as it hit the ground. Your eyes rolled back slightly and staid still.

_Storm Shadow sat on the edge of a building high up, watching you fight with your mentor. You had a good teacher, he was sure one day you'd be good enough to clash with him. "I won't be able to fight to save you, so you must do grow strong enough to defend yourself. Even against me." His words were lost to the wind as you dodged another incoming strike._

Storm Shadow's and Snake Eyes's blades hit and bounced off each other, the two fighting quickly and with deathly efficiency.

_'I wish I could do something for you. Because you intrigue me. Perhaps not for your capabilities, but what you told me you'd fight me for. We will both die for what we have decided to do. Does it truly matter in the end?'_

Storm Shadow held a hand to his bloody chest, watching the briefcase get carried away by his retreating adversaries.

_Storm Shadow watched silently as you took up your final ceremony with your mentor. You were now no longer a student. From now on, you were an enemy which he had no reasons to hold out on. 'So why do I wish to never see you again yet that thought alone makes me feel sick?'_

The man brushed away help from another Cobra agent, and rose to his own feet. Instead of leaving the building, he walked into the disaster. He found your body somewhat burnt and now in a pool of blood. Someone had placed a few bullets in you to make sure you were dead. Storm Shadow picked you up without a word, leaving the bloody battlefield.

_"You are doing all of this for humanity. So tell me, is any of this for me?" Storm Shadow watched the way your eyes brightened briefly before you noticed he was with others. You had gripped your sword as the man stepped forward._

Storm Shadow placed a flower over the freshly overturned dirt. He bowed his head before the slab of stone and then

_Storm Shadow pulled out his sword and drew your attention towards him. He made you attack him, distracted you while they left with the briefcase which you had spent a year trying to steal. So soon after your success they took it away from you. But to Storm Shadow, it was better than their first solution, which was to put a bullet in your head. He left when you turned your back, but he didn't notice you had followed him. Followed him as he himself followed a Cobra agent with a briefcase._

"I wished I could have somehow saved you. But we chose our paths."

_Where is a hero when this world needs one?_

Storm Shadow stood up and turned away, leaving just as silently as he did one day years ago.

_Where is humanity when we are deprived of it?_

In a building in America, the briefcase was placed down before the President. "Should we destroy it?" The President shook his head, whistling to himself as he took it himself.

_We are all raised differently. Thought different things. Learn in different ways._

Storm Shadow shot his sword through the air at no target as he went through more stances, more sparring. He would just have to become stronger.

_Therefor we all think different motives or ideas are right or wrong._

Snake Eyes didn't say a word as he stepped away from medical help. He would bear his own wounds.

_But I think we all should have a hero. Someone who's watching out for us._

The President stood in front of the cameras and gave a smile. "Today I am pleased to declare that the threat which I spoke of yesterday has been exterminated."

_We don't need weapons or any type of super power for that._

A small child looked up at the bandages man, eyes wide. "But on the news, they said you were blown up." The child ignored their mother as they ran towards the man, a single word on their tongue. "Daddy!"

_And we can all be that hero._

A small sigh left a set of lips as you looked at the television years ago. "Hey, looks like America dealt with their problem. Probably through weapons again..."

_You closed your eyes briefly as your back his your bed. You felt his hot breath fall on your neck and kept going downwards. Once it was the spot which would make your legs quiver, he dug his tongue in with the same force he'd stab an enemy with his katana._"People should think less about war, and more about peace. Helping people out."

_All you did was listen to the same advice you had always received. A moral. A childhood's dream._

"Maybe I'll do that on a big scale one day." You felt your mentor pat your head as they went back to their original task with a single line,

"Maybe one day you will."

_Maybe one day, this world will finally be at peace_


End file.
